


Back to Life

by orphan_account



Series: Last Night on Earth trilogy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't their last night on earth after all- so what happens now?





	Back to Life

They should have guessed that it wouldn’t last. Winchesters seemed to be incapable of staying dead. So here they found themselves, sitting in the Impala, on some random country road, when they should have been in hell, or heaven, or pretty much anywhere that wasn’t here. _So much for last night on earth_ , Sam thought. Then he remembered. _Oh god. We… oh god_. He discreetly looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye; judging by the deep red shade of his face, he was also remembering.

‘So… here we are again,’ Sam began. ‘I wonder if we’ll ever just stay dead.’ That got a short laugh from Dean.

‘I thought that was it for sure this time. I guess we’re just too damn pretty to die.’ Sam smiled and put his hand on Dean’s across the seat, but Dean snatched it away and started the car. Sam sighed and hung his head.

‘It’s like that, is it?’

‘Like what?’

‘Like you don’t want to touch me?’ Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he pulled into the road.

‘I just want to get out of the middle of nowhere. Where even are we?’ Sam looked in the glove compartment and found new phones inside. He pulled up the GPS to get their position.

‘Huh. We’re just outside Lawrence.’

‘How freakin’ poetic. Where’s the nearest diner? I’m starving.’ Sam found a truck stop a few minutes up the road, and within a few minutes they were pulling up.

‘Look, Dean…’ Sam started, but Dean cut him off.

‘I’m not really in a chatting mood, Sammy. I need some red meat, some coffee and some goddamn pie. OK?’

‘Yeah, ok.’ They went in and ate their dinner in silence, except for when Dean read the paper and informed Sam that they had barely skipped a beat- it was the day after they had died- and then asked the waitress for directions to the nearest motel. Luckily they had been resurrected with full wallets, so they paid their bill, and Dean tossed Sam the keys to Baby.

‘I need beer and aspirin. Go ahead and get in, I’ll be right there.’ Sam nodded and waited in the passenger seat until Dean came back with a brown paper bag. ‘Let’s go.’ They drove to the motel without further words being exchanged.

‘Sorry boys, I’m afraid I’ve just got a king room left,’ said the apologetic desk clerk. ‘You’re lucky there’s anything at all, the tractor pull has us full up this week.’ Dean blushed and seemed tongue-tied, so Sam replied.

‘That’s fine, can you just give us an extra set of bedding for the floor?’

‘Sure, and I’ll give you a discount too. Sorry again.’ Sam took the key and spare sheets, and they found the room. Sam could practically feel Dean grinding his teeth behind him, and his heart sank. Dean must really be regretting what happened, and that turned Sam’s embarrassment into real shame. It was his fault; he had foolishly assumed that they were actually going to be dead, so there would be no consequences of seducing his brother. Now he was having to face the awkwardness he had always feared.

‘I’ll take the floor,’ Sam offered. ‘There’s plenty of space.’ He turned to face Dean, and found him staring, his face so flushed it was almost purple. ‘Dean?’ Sam half expected Dean to punch him, push him, some sort of violence anyway. He didn’t expect him to suddenly rush up and pull him down into a kiss. After half a second to recover from the surprise, Sam kissed back enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Dean, pulling him closer. ‘Dean,’ he breathed between kisses.

‘Shut up, Sam. I don’t want to talk.’ There was no arguing with that. Sam replied by pushing off Dean’s jacket and flannel shirt as they kissed. Dean reached for Sam’s belt and fumbled with the buckle, his trembling fingers eventually getting it open, followed by the button and zipper of the jeans. Sam pulled back to take off his t-shirt, and as he threw it to floor, he saw that Dean had sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean reached out and grabbed Sam by his belt loops. The bed was just the right height for Dean’s face to be at Sam’s waist, and Dean quickly pulled down Sam’s jeans and underwear. He looked up to get Sam’s approval, and having received it, began sucking.

‘Oh god! Dean!’ Sam exclaimed, throwing his head back. As had been the case with Sam, what Dean lacked in technical proficiency he made up for with eagerness. ‘Dean, I’m going to come soon,’ he panted. Dean quickly stood up and replaced his mouth with one hand, grabbing Sam’s hair with the other to force Sam to look down at him. Sam smiled as he moaned his release, remembering that Dean had liked looking at him the last time too. He came messily, all over Dean’s hand and t-shirt, but his brother didn’t seem to mind too much. Finally Sam finished and sat down on the bed next to Dean.

‘I really hope there’s a bag with some clothes in the trunk,’ Dean said as he looked down at his half-ruined shirt. ‘Guess I should have thought of that before jerking you off all over me.’ Sam leaned across and gave him a brief peck on the lips.

‘I’ll sort myself out and go check.’

Sure enough, in the trunk were two bags with a few sets of fresh clothes and toiletries. This was probably the most well-supplied resurrection they’d had. When Sam came back into the room, Dean was just finishing taking off the last of his clothes, and was holding what looked like a tube of hair gel. Sam tried not stare at Dean’s erection as he held up the bags.

‘We’re in luck. You can throw that shirt away.’

‘Good. That’s good,’ Dean replied nervously, starting to feel self-conscious about being naked while Sam stood there fully dressed. As if reading his mind, Sam set the bags down and immediately began undressing.

‘What have you got there?’

Dean held up the tube. ‘This? Uh… well, um… it’s… lb,’ he mumbled.

‘It’s what?’

‘Lube. It’s lube, ok?’ Dean said in a stage whisper, his face purple with embarrassment.

‘Lube? What have you got in mind, Dean?’ Sam said lecherously, walking up to Dean and wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist.

‘I just wanted to be prepared in case we wanted to… do more.’

‘Oh, I want to do more.’

‘I’m still not being the girl,’ Dean managed to say before Sam pulled him into a rough kiss.

‘No. You are going to fuck the living daylights out of me,’ Sam replied. He grabbed the lube out of Dean’s hand and applied a generous amount to Dean’s index finger. ‘But we should probably start small.’

*******************************************************************************

They lay together afterwards, Sam on his side snuggling against Dean’s neck, feeling sore but so very happy. He enjoyed the peacefulness, but being Sam, he couldn’t just let things be- he had to find out what had been going through Dean’s mind earlier, why he had acted so strangely.

‘Dean,’ he began, propping himself up onto his elbow, ‘can we talk now?’ Dean smiled indulgently at him.

‘Yeah, OK. If I didn’t wear you out enough to make you fall right asleep I guess I brought the chick flick part on myself.’

‘Why were you being so weird earlier? I thought you were mad at me.’

‘I wasn’t.’

‘Right, I managed to figure that out by the time you were unzipping my pants, but in the Impala, and the diner, it seemed like you didn’t even want to touch me.’ Dean sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand.

‘I did, Sammy. That was the problem. There we were, popped back into existence, I saw you next to me, and in the time when I should have been wondering what was happening, trying to figure out where we were and how we got there, all I could think about was throwing you in Baby’s back seat and fucking your brains out.’

‘What’s wrong with that?’ Dean look at Sam with incredulity.

‘Are you kidding me? Sam, we were in a vulnerable position, on an open road, newly resurrected, with no information, and my first thought was to make us even more vulnerable? You were already my Achilles heel, now… shit, I don’t even know if there’s an expression good enough to describe my weakness for you. I was ashamed of myself for being so stupid, I knew we needed to get out of there before I got more stupid. I needed to clear my head, convince myself that we should never do that again.’

‘That, um, doesn’t seem to have worked.’

‘Ya think? No, while we were in the diner, I started to think, well, if that wasn’t enough to send us straight to hell forever, then maybe it wasn’t so bad. And if it wasn’t so bad, then why not do it again? I mean, is it better to be constantly distracted and blue-balling it, or constantly distracted and at least able to get some satisfaction?’

‘Good point, I know which one I prefer.’

‘Yeah.’ Dean smiled. ‘But I didn’t trust myself, so I decided to leave it up to fate. I decided I’d wait for a sign about what I was supposed to do.’ Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise.

‘ _You_ , leaving things to fate?’

Dean laughed. ‘Yeah, I know. But I sure got my sign. We turned up here and there was only a room with a king bed? What else could I do?’ Sam smiled and cuddled back down against Dean.

‘I’m glad. I’m not sure I could have gone back to how we were before. Not happily anyway. I love you too much.’

‘And a taste of honey is worse than none at all,’ Dean sang.

‘Yeah, something like that.’ Dean squeezed Sam tight.

‘I love you too, Sammy. There’s not really any going back now. This is a thing.’

‘Good.’ Sam yawned. ‘Sweet dreams, Dean.’

‘Sweet dreams, Sammy.’ A few seconds later, Sam sat up again.

‘Wait a minute- when did you get the lube?’ Dean coughed.

‘Uh, at the same place I got the beer.’ Sam raised an eyebrow.

‘Leaving it to fate, huh?’ Dean shrugged.

‘Hey, I never said I didn’t want to nudge her in a particular direction.’ Sam grinned and kissed Dean again.

‘I love you, you big jerk.’

‘Me too, chick flick. Now go to sleep.’


End file.
